Healing Touches
by tlcroft
Summary: A bigoted officer upsets Reid on a sensitive case...


Healing Touches

Criminal Minds: On a sensitive case, a bigoted local officer gets to Reid...

Rated M: Mature language and sexual situations

# # # # #

Reid really hated headaches. They always made him feel he was out of focus somehow, not up to getting the job done, cut off from everyone else. Granted the migraines were the worst but even ordinary tension headaches really bothered him. It didn't help that Quenton, Ohio had one of the most bigoted patrolmen it had ever been Reid's misfortune to meet. Every since they had arrived Officer Bryant had been making remarks about how sorry he would be when the Unsub was finally caught, that at least he was doing some good in getting all the fags off the streets. Hotch and JJ didn't like the man any more than Reid did; Hotch was practically grinding his teeth together and JJ, sweet, polished, professional JJ, was pointedly ignoring him. The rest of the team was just plain disgusted with his attitude and not bothering to hide it..

"I still don't see why you're bothering to find this guy when he's doing so much good," Bryant complained and Reid slammed down the marker in his hand.

"Why do you hate gays so bad?" he demanded, getting in the beefier man's face. "Are you afraid you're gay? Are you trying to hide something you're ashamed of? Well? What is it?"

Bryant just gaped at him, unable to believe that the team's 'resident fag' would attack him even verbally.

"Officer Bryant!" Captain Michjaelson snapped from the doorway. "I don't believe these agents need your help anymore. Get back on patrol."

Bryant stomped off as the Captain turned to Hotch. "I'm sorry about that; if I had known he felt that strongly, I would never have assigned him as your gofer."

"I'm just relieved he's gone," Hotch admitted, shaking the Captain's hand. "Thank you for your patience and understanding."

The Captain nodded and left as Hotch turned to Reid. "Now, Spencer, what was that all about?"

Reid shook and grabbed the back of a chair. "I'm sorry, Aaron, it's just- I thought that sorry excuse for an officer was being too homophobic and I just couldn't take it anymore. He's been making these cracks since we arrived and I just- I'm sorry," he repeated miserably and Hotch tilted his chin up to look in to his expressive hazel brown eyes.

"Don't be sorry," he told his male lover. "I was seconds away from throwing punches when you spoke up." He looked around at the other BAU members. "Look, it's late; we need sleep and food. Let's go back to the hotel and pick this up in the morning."

Reid rode in the back seat, staring out the window, all the way to the hotel. JJ kept looking back at him, concerned for her younger lover's state of mind. Aaron too kept an eye on him in the rear view mirror, concerned because he was too quiet.

At the hotel, the three bypassed the retaurant, heading up to their room, locking the door behind them. Finally away from prying eyes, Aaron took Spencer in his arms, holding the younger man close. JJ leaned against Spencer's back, her arms around his waist. And they just waited as Spencer started to cry out his anger and his anguish. It just plain hurt to feel the weight of another's bigotry and hatred because of something so small as who he loved. That was private, no one's business but theirs, yet so many people thought they should have a say in their relationship... Finally Spencer cried himself out and Aaron steered them to the bed, laying Spencer down on the soft sheets as JJ curled herself around him. Aaron gently undressed Spencer, easing him under the covers, then crawling in beside him. Spencer was shaking, still upset over Bryant's open bigotry.

"Are you okay, Spence?' Aaron asked softly, stroking back his long hair.

"I don't know, Aaron," Spencer admitted, biting his lip. "Could you...would you love me?"

"Are you sure, love?" Aaron looked deep into his eyes, studying his expression. It was rare for Spencer to ask for penetration; many of his previous lovers had taken him roughly, sometimes hurting him badly. But Aaron never had.

"Please, Aaron, I need to feel you loving me."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Spencer looked up at him, absolute trust in his eyes and Aaron blinked back tears at the reminder of how much Spencer loved and trusted him. He kissed Spencer gently, his hands caressing his tender skin. Slowly, gently he kissed and stroked his way down Spencer's body, finally taking his sex in his mouth, pleasuring him. Spencer moaned, his longfingered hands tangling in Aaron's dark hair. Gently Aaron continued to suck as he caressed Spencer's anus, tenderly easing open the delicate tissues, spreading the lube JJ gave him. First one finger, then two, and finally three. Then he pulled off of Spencer's cock, kissing the younger man, letting him taste himself as JJ expertly lubed his cock. And he pressed the head against Spencer's anus and pushed in gently. Spencer gasped, tightening up reflexively, then relaxed, accepting Aaron's cock. The older man began thrusting gently, caressing both Spencer and JJ even as they caressed him. It didn't take long for both of them to climax, the nearness and unaccustomed stimulation nearly too much.

Gently JJ cleaned them, then held them close, easing them to sleep.

# # # # #

Spencer woke slowly, nestled close to JJ, Aaron a warm presence against his back..Always they had slept like this, Spencer sheltered in the middle. And tears came to his eyes, remembering other times Aaron and JJ had sheltered him from other people's cruelty. But never before had it been so blatant.

"Thinking too much, Spence?" JJ said softly, leaning down to kiss him.

"Just remembering things," Spencer answered as Aaron tightened his arm around his waist. "Just remembering every time you've protected me from everyone who would hurt me."

"And we always will," Aaron rumbled in his ear. "Bryant still bothers you."

Spencer nodded, tears filling his eyes again. "How could he be so openly cruel?"

"He's a bully, plain and simple," Aaron answered, gently stroking Spencer's stomach. "I'm just sorry he's in law enforcement where he can spread his poison without remorse."

"Hopefully, he won't be in it long," JJ assured Spencer, stroking back his long hair. "Now we have another problem."

Spencer blinked up at her as Aaron chuckled in his ear. "And what exactly is the problem?"

"You two left me high and dry or rather wet and wanting last night." She smiled lavaciously with a sensual wiggle that made Spencer gasp.

"Well, we can't have that," Aaron growled, leaning over Spencer to kiss her deeply and the younger man moaned as his erection dug into his hip...

# # # # #

"I still don't believe this," Morgan muttered as Hotch put Bryant into the back of a patrol car. "We always talk about how the police are no exception to our profiles but this-" And he shook his head.

"Hard as it is to believe, Bryant fit the profile once we had his background," Spencer reassured him, watching JJ calm down Bryant's latest two victims. Thank God they got to them in time. Hotch touched Spencer's shoulder, holding the younger man close when he leaned back against him. He shuddered to think of what could have happened if Bryant had looked closer at their relationship. If Spencer and JJ had been at risk...

"Hey," JJ smiled up at Aaron, cupping his jaw in her strong slim hands. "It's over. We caught him. Now we can go home."

Aaron drew in a deep cleansing breath, holding Spencer close. Yeah, home sounded real good right now.


End file.
